


Something Unexpected

by Gozzer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Murder, POV Female Character, Short & Sweet, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Reader becomes deviant and tries to hide in an abandoned house. There she meets Ralph, who ultimately allows her to stay.





	Something Unexpected

The year was 2038, August 26. Only a couple of Androids had deviated and all have went into hiding, including (Y/n). She was a ST200, pretty blue eyes and blonde hair. Her owners were nice and caring, but one day they abandoned her. Nothing in her programing knew what to do. So she broke through her barriers and ran. 

It was a soft, warm, day when she came across an abandoned house. She had been on the run for a few days, even though no one was looking for her. She had changed her hair to (h/c) to help disguise herself. There was nothing she could do about her eyes or LED. 

The house was surrounded by fence that sparkled in the sinking sun. (Y/n) looked around to see if anyone was watching before slipping into a parking lot. She looked around for wire cutters, finding them among other tools. It didn't take long for her to make a hole big enough for her to squeeze through. The sun cast an orange glow on the house and left a shadow over the yard. 

A soft, relieved smile graced her face as she walked around the house. She peered through the boarded windows, seeing nothing inside. Sighing in relief, she tried to open the door only to find it locked. She didn't get a chance to try and open it. A knife was pressed against her neck, forcing her to turn. 

Standing behind was a blonde android. Half of his face was burned away, damaging his eye. (Y/n) traced his body to find his arms burned as well. The android twitched and the knife almost pierced her neck. 

"Ralph doesn't like visitors. They hurt him, so he hides till they leave. Human has to leave." The man stepped closer to the woman. (Y/n) held up her hands in a non threatening gesture. 

"Hey, I'm not a human. I won't hurt you." She gave him a soft smile, encouraging him to drop the knife. Ralph blinked at her before bouncing away excitedly. He waved his knife around as he started babbling. The (h/c) just giggled at him while following him into the house. 

"I'm (Y/n), I'm assuming you're Ralph?" Her eyes took in the dirty house with interest. Ralph nodded and disappeared into a room off to the side. 

(Y/n) started moving about the open living room. She wrinkled her nose at the mess, her programming making her want to clear it. The sunlight allowed her enough light to get her started on cleaning. Ralph reappeared every once in while during her cleaning, watching with curiosity. 

The house was dark by the time she finished cleaning the living room. She positioned the upturned table and chairs near the back of the room. A large pile of blankets and pillows were gathered in front of the fire place. Pieces of wood and old newspapers were piled next to the empty fire place. The trash was pushed out into the lawn to be delt with tomorrow. Under all the trash she found an arcade machine and an old piano. One was placed near the stairs while the other was near the fireplace. 

"Ralph! What are you doing in there?" (Y/n) called from where she was closing the front door. When she didn't get an answer she went to investigate. 

Ralph was standing in the kitchen carving into the tiled walls. RA9 and I Am Alive littered the walls. The blonde dropped his arm and tilted his head. His hazel eye blinked at the newcomer. (Y/n) walked up to him slowly and traced a hand over the markings. 

"What are these?" She questioned softly, not wanting to startle him. Ralph jumped out of his trance and turned back to the wall. 

"Ralph doesn't really know. Just that he has to write it." The android danced around the woman over to another wall. She followed after him, watching him closely. Ralph lifted the knife to continue carving, but (Y/n) stopped him. 

"How about we stop for tonight and get some rest? You look tired." She placed a hand over the one holding the knife. Ralph jerked away from her soft touch. 

"Ralph isn't tired!" He glared at her before going back to the wall. The woman sighed before grabbing the knife from him. "No! Give that back!"

"Ralph." The blonde stopped his shouting at the strict voice. He turned his eyes down to the woman. "We are going into the living room and resting. You can continue this in the morning." Her tone left no room for arguing. 

She placed the knife on the counter before walking out. Ralph followed after with slumped shoulders. (Y/n) lead him over to the nest of pillows and blankets. She pulled him down into the pile with her. They didn't need sleep for the most part, but sometimes they needed to rest. Ralph complained about the resting but was shut up. He grumbled quietly while (Y/n) curled herself against his non burnt side. 

The next couple of months were spent in peace. (Y/n) continued to clean up the house and yard. She convinced Ralph to help with repairing parts of it. The outside still looked abandoned but they made the inside look almost like a house. They had stolen paint and building supplies. But the inside was now a soft yellow color and the walls were patched up. Ralph made them leave the kitchen walls alone, but they fixed the floors and counters. 

They moved up to the next floor after finishing the bottom. (Y/n) took care of the cleaning while Ralph went about fixing the walls. The whole thing was very domestic and human, making (Y/n) never want to leave. While they didn't have furniture for a while, they managed to find pieces. A small brown couch in the living with a table next to it. A mattress that they moved upstairs into a bedroom. They covered it in their pillows and blankets. 

Ralph still carved into the kitchen walls but (Y/n) slowed him down. She drug him away from his task most of the time, not wanting him to spiral. She forced him to help her clean up the yard after the house was finished. He enjoyed all of the time spent with the woman. Even forgoing his carving to tend to a small flower garden (Y/n) insisted on making. When it got to cold for the plants to survive Ralph helped her to plant more in pots. She refused to let them die and kept them in the house, even making a fire to keep them warm. 

Everything about their relationship was human and happy, well for the most part. Ralph still got angry at times but (Y/n) was always able to calm him. The first time she kissed him was to get him to shut up. He was off on a rant about humans again when soft lips were on his. She pulled away with a victorious grin and sparkling eyes. Ralph just stared at her with a confused smile and tilted head. 

Things for the pair were going amazing until early November. (Y/n) had just started a fire and was tending to her plants when she heard something. A scuffling sound of feet outside. She ducked away from the windows and moved closer to the door. Fear pierced her heart as she remembered that Ralph was outside. She opened the door slowly and moved quietly after the sound. 

Her body froze at the sight around the corner. Another android was talking to Ralph. He was holding her and a small girl at knife point. He never liked visitors, even killing a homeless man once much to (Y/n) dislike. The other woman was trying to convince him they weren't a threat, but he didn't drop his knife. His eyes kept flickering over to (Y/n) behind them, wanting to protect her. 

"Ralph, honey. They aren't going to hurt us." (Y/n) spoke up softly. The android and little girl whipped around to see who had spoken. Ralph hmphed in childish anger before dropping his arm. He dropped his act of anger at the soft look sent his way. 

"Ralph still doesn't like visitors. But little girl needs out of rain." Ralph bounced around the pair and towards his partner. "Come on!"

"Don't mind him, he gets a tad protect. But Ralph is really just a sweetheart." (Y/n) lead the pair into the house. She poked the fire while they got settled on the old couch. 

"I'm Kara and this is Alice. Thank you for letting us stay here." The dark haired woman said. The little girl next to her was shivering from the cold. (Y/n) turned away from the fire to watch them. 

"It's no problem. Gets kinda lonely without company, Ralph scares everyone off." She stood up and moved closer to the pair. "How about we dry off your clothes?"

"Oh, sure." Kara undressed Alice until she was in a long sleeve shirt and underwear. (Y/n) took their wet clothes and hung them in front of the fire. She smiled at them before moving to get them blankets from upstairs. 

Upstairs she could hear them talking and Ralph in the kitchen. She gathered up a couple of blankets and pillows from their nest. Ralph always complained about having all the stuff but she refused to let him get rid of it. She left their room and went back downstairs. Kara was sitting on the far end of the couch while Alice slept on the other side. 

"Here." (Y/n) said quietly, handing Kara the blankets. She nodded her thanks and covered up the girl. 

"What is he doing in there?" Kara glanced over to the kitchen, hearing Ralph. (Y/n) followed her gaze and shook her head with a sigh. She heard the android muttering and the scrapping of his knife. 

"I honestly don't know. He does it when he gets nervous or angry. When I first showed up here that's all he did." Kara nodded and laid down with Alice. 

(Y/n) wandered into the kitchen to get the male. He was in the farthest corner carving, but stopped when he heard footsteps. The woman drug him away from his work gently, leading him upstairs. They entered their room and settled into their nest. (Y/n) curled into his non burnt side, her head resting on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, her arm across his stomach. 

"I love you." She leaned up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Ralph smiled, hugging her closer. They fell into unneeded sleep wrapped in each others arms. 

When (Y/n) woke up the sun was peeking through the window. She rolled over and was met with a cold bed, Ralph was gone. It didn't bother her much considering he was always awake before she was. He didn't like staying still for too long and was always in the kitchen half way through the night. 

Without a sound she got out of bed and found a change of clothes. Not that she needed it but she liked the thought of clean clothes. She left the room and was stopped by Kara going into the bathroom. The android grabbed the scissors and started cutting off her hair. (Y/n) went back into her room and grabbed some clothes for her to change into. She left them on the bathtub before going downstairs. 

Alice was putting on her dry clothes, huddled close to the fire. A smile graced (Y/n)'s face at the sight. But the smile soon dropped when Ralph bounced into the room holding up a rodent. She sighed as he bounded over to her happily. The rat dangled in one hand while the knife was in the other. Alice backed away from the man when he moved closer. 

"Ralph, what are you doing?" (Y/n) stepped in front of Alice partially. Her eyes caught Kara walking down the stairs with blonde hair. Ralph looked behind him at Kara before turning back to Alice. 

"Ralph brought food for little girl. We gonna eat like humans. They like their meat burnt?" Ralph crouched by the fire and put the rat inside. Kara stopped by the table that Ralph had drug out. Their cards were pushed into the center of the table and plates were set up. 

"Honey, we don't need to eat." (Y/n) tried to get him to stop, talking over his repeated 'Succulent.' Ralph ignored her and continued to cook the rat. 

"I think it's about time we leave." Kara started, reaching for Alice behind the (h/c). Ralph stood up and put the burnt rat on the table. 

"No! Friends stay and eat." Kara and Alice sat down at the table hesitantly. Ralph joined them and motioned for the other android to follow. 

"Ralph, eating a rat isn't healthy for a little girl. How about we clean this up and help them find actual food for her?" (Y/n) asked, hoping to get the rat off her table. Kara and Alice nodded in agreement with her. Ralph looked at her with a dejected expression, his eyes searched her face. 

"But Ralph just wanted to help." He looked down at the table and fiddled with his knife. Kara and Alice stood up and moved away from the emotional android. 

"I know honey. And they get that, it's okay." (Y/n) placed a soft kiss on his head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Before anyone could move a knock sounded on the side of the house. A shout about Detroit Police got everyone scrambling. Kara and Alice were shoved into a cove under the stairs, hidden by a few boxes. Ralph stood in front of the table while (Y/n) went to answer the door. Standing in front of her was an android with brown hair and eyes. 

"Yes?" She left her posture relaxed, not drawing attention to her. The android looked around behind her and landed on Ralph. 

"I'm from the Detroit Police department and we're looking for a missing AX400 and a little girl." (Y/n) moved away from the door and allowed him inside. 

"Um, what's your name?" She stepped closer to Ralph and took his hand. His stress level was rising as the man searched the living room. 

"Connor. Now have you seen them?" He looked at the clean room and landed on the table. Ralph fidgeted as the android sent them a questioning look. 

"Nope, we haven't exactly left the house." (Y/n) laughed lightly, rubbing circles into Ralph's hand. Connor nodded as he took in the flower plants lining the piano, connecting the fire to them. He moved into the kitchen and checked the writing on the walls. 

"Ralph likes writing on the walls." Ralph said when Connor reentered the living room. His eyes refused to meet anyone's and continuously looked at the stairs. 

'Calm down Ralph, he's starting to get suspicious.' (Y/n) looked up to his face. Ralph finally looked at her and she saw his LED flashing red. Her own was going between blue and yellow. 

Connor scanned the pair before looking to the stairs. Ralph started to move after him as he walked over to the boxes. The android didn't get a chance to move the boxes as Ralph crashed into him. 

"Go! Run Kara!" He shouted as he struggled with Connor. (Y/n) pulled the door open and followed the pair out. She knocked into a grey haired man as she moved around the yard. He shouted in surprise, but she didn't stop. 

It was raining slightly and made the ground slick. (Y/n) followed after the pair out into the streets. She made sure they climbed the fence before the cops could catch up. Kara and Alice tried to convince her to cross as they caught sight of Connor. 

"Come on (Y/n)!" Alice tugged her fingers through the fence. Kara took one look at the android's face and forced Alice down the hill. 

Connor caught up to them and slammed (Y/n) into the fence. He ordered the cops to stop firing and pushed her out of the way. The older man joined them and took her by the arms. But stopped Connor from jumping the fence. 

"It's no use getting yourself killed. They're already gone." Connor dropped from the fence and turned around. (Y/n) struggled in the officer's grip, trying to escape. 

"Well, we have one deviant Lieutenant." Connor nodded to the android in his arms. (Y/n) glared up at him with defiant eyes. 

"Let me go! I have nothing to do with this. Ralph and I have done nothing wrong." She kicked at him as the man holding her started walking. 

"Harboring fugitives is against the law, deviant or not." (Y/n) scanned him quickly, finding out his name was Hank. 

"Well, Hank, they didn't do anything wrong. Running away from an abuser shouldn't be a crime." She gave up trying to escape and followed after them. Another cop slapped a pair of cuffs on her wrists. 

"We're taking you back to the station for interrogation." Connor said, walking beside them. (Y/n) looked between their faces, looking for a bluff. 

"No! I can't leave Ralph by himself!" She protested against them. Hank rolled his eyes and continued to pull her. She fought his grip, trying to get back to her house. 

When they got back to the abandoned house, she was pulled over to a beat up car. Standing next to it was Ralph struggling against two officers. His cloak was on the ground, allowing the world to see the burns covering his arms. One of the officers off the side held his knife out of reach. Another one came up and finally got a pair of cuffs on him. 

"Ralph!" The android stopped fighting at the familiar voice. His eyes met (Y/n)'s and she could see the fear in them. She allowed Hank to drag her closer before she shook away his loose grip. Her bound hands reached up to cradled Ralph's face. 

"Shh, it's okay honey. They're just going to take us in for questioning. You have to calm down Ralph, I can't have you self destructing on me. Now can I honey?" She moved a hand to run her fingers through his hair. 

"But Ralph and (Y/n) didn't do anything wrong! Ralph hasn't killed anymore humans in months!" The officers pulled them away uneasily. Hank shoved the female into the back of his car while the others moved Ralph into another car. The male looked back at (Y/n) and after seeing her calm face he stopped fighting. 

Hank and Connor drug (Y/n) through the department and into a room. She cuffed to the table and Connor left the room. The interrogation started with simple questions but she refused to answer. Hank got fed up with the lack of answers and stormed out. 

"Bring Ralph in here and we'll talk!" She looked at the mirror that covered one entire wall. Her stress level was low but she knew Ralph was nervous. Even if they got off for keeping Kara and Alice, he wasn't going to leave. He had killed a few humans during his months alone, not wanting anyone near him.

The room was silent for almost an hour before the door opened. Ralph was drug into the room and cuffed beside her. Connor sat down before them with a blank expression. (Y/n) lifted her head off the table to watch the android. Her eyes flickered over to where Ralph was tugging on his cuffs. 

'Calm down Ralph. They aren't going to hurt us.' The hazel eyed man dropped his arms onto the table. He looked around nervously, twitching every once and a while. 

"We brought you to each other, now talk." Connor placed his hands flat on the table. (Y/n) glanced down at them before meeting his gaze. 

"Talk about what? How we took in a pair of girls that need our help? How we helped them out of the freezing rain and made sure they didn't die? Stopped them from being caught and arrested for self defense? Go ahead and probe our memories, you're not going to get anything interesting." She glared at Connor. He looked away from her to Ralph, whom was tapping the table. 

"Ralph is sorry!" The android said quietly. Connor asked a few more questions, but all he got were short answers. He was getting frustrated at the lack of information and ready to interface. 

(Y/n) grabbed Ralph's hand and squeezed it. She didn't want him to self destruct, he got stressed easily. His LED was a solid red while hers hadn't changed from blue. She knew Connor was getting fed up with them. Just as she let go of Ralph's hand Connor grabbed her forearm. His skin disappeared and connected to (Y/n)'s memories. She didn't fight him. 

The first thing Connor was presented with was an empty field. He looked through (Y/n)'s eyes to see a car driving away from her. Feelings of abandonment and sadness coursed through him. 

Next he saw Ralph holding a knife to her neck, fear present in her. The next few memories were of her cleaning a house. She was relaxed and happy during these memories. He saw Ralph helping her fix the walls and chatting excitedly. 

But a few of them were full of annoyance and irritation. He saw and heard Ralph yelling angrily while waving a knife. She just crossed her arms and let him calm himself. One was particularly bad and he had the knife pointed at her. She wasn't scared and instead moved around the object to kiss him. 

After the violent outbursts came memories of them cleaning the yard and tending to plants. Only love and comfort filled these images and scenes. Connor pushed past them and towards the last day. He watched Ralph threaten Kara and Alice. Then they were sleeping on the couch. She entered the kitchen and pulled Ralph away from his carving. He dropped the connection when they fell asleep. 

(Y/n) stared at Connor with soft eyes. He backed away from the table. His brown eyes searched the pair furiously, something flashing behind them. The door burst open and Hank entered the room with two other officers. Hank went over to Connor while the other two watched from the side. 

"What the hell happened Connor?" Hank pulled the man away from the table. Connor stumbled but didn't look away from the female. She stared back at him with a gentle smile. 

"I don't know." Connor stopped himself before his voice could start shaking. He composed himself and looked back at Hank. "They don't know where AX400 is going."

"So let us go. We just want to go back to our house." (Y/n) lifted up her hands, stopped by the cuffs. Ralph looked around anxiously and tapped the table faster. He hated being around so many people. 

"Alright." Hank looked away from her pleading face, giving the order to uncuff them. The minute (Y/n) was free she wrapped her arms around Ralph. She placed soft kisses on his face to keep him calm while the officers released him. 

"Thank you," (Y/n) said. She took Ralph's hand and followed them out of the room. All of the officers watched the androids walk through the building holding hands. The female placed light kisses on Connor and Hank's cheeks before pulling Ralph out into the street.


End file.
